Frost's
by shiny mew child
Summary: pitch is back after 10 years, and he is determined to destroy the guardians.
1. Capture

10 years have passed since Pitch was defeated. North became like a father to me. Baby Tooth has become co-leader, helping Tooth. Tooth has returned to the field. Sandy's the same as always, delivering dreams to the children of earth. Bunny and I get along better, but he's still grumpy. I had a fun day in Burgess, not with Jamie though, he had stopped believing a few years ago, and it still hurt a bit. By _now_ more people believed in me, though I had way less than the other Guardians. I made it to the lake before the shadow grabbed me. My staff almost fell out of my hands. I tried to twist around and blast the shadow with my staff but we were going too fast. Then we flashed under a bed. I had time to think _Pitch's lair_, before everything faded to black. I was drowning in a thick black murk, my screams muffled by the black substance. When I came to I was in one of the cages that had held the fairies. Pitch materialized out of the shadows. I stared at him with blank, emotionless eyes, not blinking, trying to freak Pitch out. "Are you surprised to see me?" Pitch asked. I was, but no way in hell was I going to tell him. 10 years wasn't that long. "I will break you," Pitch said. "Just how do you plan on doing that?" I asked calmly. Pitch looked surprised, obviously not expecting me to be so calm. "Fear," Pitch said. Before I could reply, he hit me. It was so fast, and so unexpected, that I flinched. "Go ahead and hit me, when I get out you will pay," I said defiantly. _There, my staff, on a rock shelf not far away. _"We'll see, sweet nightmares." I had barely processed his words before sleep came. I was playing with Jamie. I had just thrown a snowball when everything changed. The snowball turned black, and Jamie fell backward. He struggled to breathe, and his blood turned black when it touched the ! Then the dream changed and I watched the other guardians die as I threw snowballs that turned black when they reached the air. I watched them struggle to breathe, blood mixing with snow, turning black. I felt really nauseous. Then I shot up, screaming. In the days to come, I clung to the belief that the others would come. I lost track of the time I spent there, everything passed by in a blur of pain and fear.

With the Guardians

"Jack is late again," Bunny said. "Jack is never this late." Tooth said, worried. "Bunny, when was the last time you saw him." North asked. "About 1 week and 4 days ago, wh..." It dawned on Bunnymund what North was saying. "He could be hurt." Tooth said. They all looked guilty. They had all been busy with teeth, dreams, Christmas and Easter. "We should look for him. Bunny, and tooth, you shall come with me and look. Sandy, you have to do your job." North said. Sandy looked irritated, but realized it was sensible. So they set out to look for Jack, not knowing the state he was in.


	2. Rescuing Jack

Guardians

Bunny quickly made a tunnel to pitch's lair. "Be careful, and expect anything," North said. The guardians all nodded. They knew this was a dangerous place. Tooth flinched when she saw the large cages that had held her fairies. North brought out his swords, ready for anything.

"Looking for something?" The Guardians flinched. _There_! They saw Jack. "Jack!" Tooth cried. Jack had numerous wounds, some still bleeding, others scabbed over. Jack had been unconscious, but at Tooth's exclamation he woke. His eyes were blank, glazed with raw fear. "How dare you hurt Frostbite!" Bunny shouted. Pitch coolly dodged the boomerang thrown at him. "Now, now, such temper. It was fun playing with you." With that Pitch disappeared into the shadows. North quickly crossed over to pick up Jack while Bunny got Jack's staff. Tooth hovered anxiously over Jack. Then North threw a snow globe, and the Guardians arrived at the workshop.

Jack's POV

I was locked in a shadowy world of nightmares and pain. I dreamed the Guardians found me, and I knew this was a bad nightmare. I was puzzled when we made to the workshop. Usually the nightmare is bad right away. Maybe… was this a nightmare? It is so hard to determine reality from nightmare. Eventually, I was in the infirmary, I knew it wasn't a nightmare. I was so tired though, and I slid into an uneasy sleep. I was killing the Guardians with those black snowballs, yet that wasn't what scared me. I _wanted_ to kill them. I _enjoyed_ it. Then I woke up and screamed.


	3. Again! When will Jack get a break?

The Guardians got to their feet wearily as Jack screamed again. It had been almost two weeks since Jack had been rescued, yet he was terrible; sunken, bloodshot eyes and paler skin than normal. He woke screaming from nightmares every night. Sandy's dream sand did nothing. When he was awake he didn't seem to see anything, and he seemed out of reality. Twice Jack had screamed at the Guardians and attacked them, eyes blazing. Jack was falling apart fast, and the Guardians didn't know what to do. For the first time since Pitch had first attacked, they felt helpless. When they reached Jack's room they gasped.

Jack's POV

Pith held me, and I flailed weakly, trying to breathe. "Don't Resist." He said. It was hopeless. My vision was fading, and I blacked out. The last thing I saw was the Guardians surprised expression.

"I simply couldn't wait to play with you again." Pitch said. I was too gone, past caring what happened. "Ready for the Guardians demise?" Pitch asked.


	4. Dreams, and HUH!

**Authors note: I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer. Also, I have been trying to improve so if you have any suggestions I will try to do so. Also,****Mystery Girl who writes you nailed it about the dream.**

For once I didn't have nightmares. I was in an icy wasteland, with endless blue skies. "Hello Frost." I jumped, who was that lady? She had white hair and strange eyes. One was a light blue and the other was a black. She didn't look harmless, but I held my staff out just in case. "You have been having nightmares," the Lady said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Lula." I had never heard of that name. Suddenly two tiny balls of fur tumbled at Lula's feet, one black, one a bluish gray. "I can help you with your nightmares if you wish." "U… Sure?" That was weird. How could she help? Suddenly the dream ended, and I was sent straight into another dream. "Jack!" I hugged my sister. "Good luck Jack" she said. Then the dream ended. WHAT! That dream lasted two seconds. Immediately I remembered where I was.

Guardians

The Guardians headed down the tunnel once more, feeling a sense of Déjà vu. Except this time they knew something was going to be different. When they came to Pitch's lair, it was empty. Tooth flew everywhere; Sandy even tried using his dream sand to find anyone. No one was there.

**Did you see that coming? If you did bravo! I didn't see that coming, and I'm the one that wrote it! **


	5. Fighting

No POV Jack and Pitch

Pitch was stunned. He was on the moon, staring at THE Man in the Moon. Jack had no emotion on his face since he had been hypnotized. Manny looked sort of like a human with a silver glow. Yet it couldn't be said what exactly he looked like. It was indescribable. Pitch quickly snapped out of it. An epic battle ensued, Pitch and Jack against the Man in the Moon. Man in Moon shot silver moonbeams that were hard to dodge. Pitch called on all his fearlings and Jack hurled frost from his staff. Sadly Pitch and Jack disappeared before it could be found out who would have won.

Guardians

The Guardians were shocked only for a second when Jack suddenly appeared out of no where. Then they rushed for him, Bunny making it to him first, about to hug him from relief. Then everything was chaotic as Jack stabbed Bunny with a black dagger. His angry red eyes seemed to pulse as he fought viciously. His inky black hair made his pale skin stand out even more than usual. He fought like a demon, slashing with his staff, blasting snow and ice everywhere. Bunny threw his boomerang and his egg bombs to no avail. Jack caught his boomerang and dodged the blast of the bombs. Sandy lashed his whips, but it barely hit Jack. Tooth and North did better with their close range attacks, but still it wasn't enough. Finally Jack bonked Bunny on the head, and the fight was over.

The Guardians were quickly overwhelmed, despite the numbers advantage, and the fact that Jack was injured. They were led to Pitch in heavy black chains. The Guardians were injured, and the fight ahead looked bleak, hopeless.

**I think this might be my favorite chapter. Imagine Jack uninjured. Even without his staff he would be formidable. I especially like the Man in the Moon fight. Remember to review and tell me ways to improve.**


	6. Guardian Tree

Jack's Pov

When North saw where we were headed he gasped. Of course he would. "Yes, North's workshop." I quickly gagged the guardians. They were so annoying when they talked. Like squirrels. We arrived and I broke the guardian's chains, taking their gags off them as well. The Guardians were in no shape to run away. They knew I could easily catch them if they tried to escape. "Back already?" Pitch said. The Guardians jumped slightly. Obviously they hadn't seen him on the globe. How could they? In their state it was amazing they even heard him. "Yes." I said. Cages made of black sand sprang up around each of them.

Then a lot of other cages appeared. Each held thousands of Tooth's fairies. Tooth cried out, and flung herself weakly at the bars. Tooth jumped back in pain. Where she had touched the bar was black flesh. I chuckled, and Tooth turned her head slightly towards the sound. "You won't away with this!" Bunny shouted weakly. "You're in no shape to talk" I said coldly. "Jack please, stop it" Tooth pleaded. " time to play with the prisoners" Pitch said, sliding off the globe. I flinched slightly, remembering my torture. _Screaming, nightmares, please let it end_. I was brought back to reality by Pitch's voice. "After I'm done you may mess with them." I simply yawned to show my indifference and went off to take a nap. I fell asleep listening to the Guardians screams and their whimpers as they had terrible nightmares.

Jacks Dream

I walked through a dead forest devoid of life. My steps sounded like thunder in the silence. Chills crept through me as I exited the eerie forest. Storm clouds blocked out the sun or moon. Suddenly I spotted a large oak tree on a hill. The leaves were a creepy gray, as if they were dead. Then I noticed names etched on each branch. North, Sandy, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Jack. Suddenly I realized what this tree, and what this whole place was. This tree is a manifestation of the Guardians. This place was so dead because I had almost killed all the Guardians. Two branches had fallen from the tree. Katherine and Nightlight, I had a feeling they were Guardians. The wind suddenly screamed, calling my name. _Jack, Jack, Jack._ I curled up into a ball and put my hands over my ears, trying to block out everything. What I had done to the Guardians, the wind, and most of all the memories. The nightmares of those weeks captured, tortured, breaking. Vaguely I realized I was screaming to. Then the wind stopped, and a voice was murmuring soothingly, and holding me. Then my eyes flew open, and I was laughing. Pippa! "Come on, why don't we play hide and go seek?" I said yes and we played in a beautiful forest, full of life. Then it ended, and I knew I wouldn't see Pippa again for a long time. "You know what you have to do." I nodded and waved goodbye, not trusting myself to speak because if I did I would cry.


	7. Cats

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Dragon Quest Monsters.**

Jack's PoV

I opened my eyes and lay there, thinking of what I should do next. Then I got up, glancing at Pitch. He must have been so focused on the Guardian's nightmares that he forgot about me. "I'm going to mess with some humans okay." My heart was pounding, I'm sure this won't fool Pitch. "Fine." Oh My Gosh! Did Pitch really fall for that? I walked, and Tooth seemed to notice what Pitch didn't. We locked gazes and I winked. Aware that Pitch was watching, I snapped, "What are you looking at birdbrain?" Then I walked out.

It is hard to explain why I left but I can only explain that I felt like I had to find something. Something important. So I walked straight ahead. It was so foggy that it was hard to tell where I was. I couldn't see my hand when it was next to my face. Then all of a sudden the fog disappeared. It wasn't gradual, literal it was there one second, gone the next. I was in a normal neighborhood, but something felt… off.

Finally I spotted the house I was looking for. It wasn't large, yet when I walked in, it was huge. I really wanted to leave to leave, but I had to get the thing I came for, whatever it was. Bunny would probably be annoyed that I came here without knowing what I was looking for. I came to a room that had the internal radar beeping. I found a package of something that smelled good, like… Chocolate. Instantly I ate it. Which apparently wasn't a good idea because I started shrinking, then I looked at myself. No! I was a cat! I was tiny, helpless… and cute. No! I was not cute! _Yes you are, _a part of me squealed. I looked at myself closer. I was white, with lacy ears and sharp claws. Those claws wouldn't do much in a fight. Then my eyes widened as footsteps rang out. Quickly I scurried into the closet, praying I wouldn't be found. Then I noticed my staff, but it was too late to grab it because the handle was already turning. Then a slightly chubby kid came in. My nose wrinkled as the scent of garlic potato chips wafted to me on the wind. "Oh, an adorable kitty!" I backed up to the wall but it was pointless, there was nowhere to run. He grabbed me, and I almost threw up, being so high. Normally this height wouldn't bother me since I wouldn't even be in the air, but since I was a cat I was high up. It wasn't just that though. The sudden change in altitude was what made me want to hurl. Luckily I didn't, though it would be nice to ruin the kids outfit. He was obviously spoiled rotten. "Let me go!" I hissed. Hey, hissing was fun. I wondered if purring was this fun. Wait! I can't be thinking this stuff, I'm a human! "I'll be back soon and we will play for a while." I gulped, that did not sound good. Then I leaped up onto a chair, then to the table.  
"changes you to a cat for an hour." I mewed. Yes! I won't be a cat forever, even if I have to be like this for another hour. Then I jumped as a blast of cold wind ruffled my fur. "Sorry!" Another cat was sitting a few paces away. He had black fur with a white star on his head. He had a red collar with black star like gems. "I didn't notice you." I meowed. "I'm Jasper." The small cat said. Jasper, is that like Casper? I remember passing by a house with that movie on. "I'm Jack frost, normally a human." Jasper's blue eyes widened. "Did you eat that?" He pointed his paw toward the package. I nodded. "Have you seen something… evil?" I didn't think he would know what I was talking about, but to my surprise he nodded. "My collar had evil gems, called Darkonium." Darkonium, what is that? "My collar I'm wearing isn't real since I'm a ghost but you should find the real collar in that box near the closet." I leaped straight to the floor this time. I was starting to get used to this. I hopped into the box and pulled the collar out. It was hard since the collar was almost my size but I managed it. "Darkonium is a fragile gem so if you drop it from here it will break." I nodded gratefully and leaped up again. "Frost, can I join you?" he asked hesitantly. "I guess." He glanced shyly at his paws. I dropped the collar and the gems smashed, breaking into tiny shards. We jumped down lightly and swept the shards with our tails. As soon as we finished footsteps sounded. "Jasper go!" I mewed urgently. "Louis can't see me anymore" Jasper replied. Right, Jasper was dead. At least I knew the name of the kid who was going to torment me. The next hour was terrible. I was forced to wear dresses, kiss Barbie doll after Barbie doll, and other unmentionable torture. Pitch should have given me nightmares like this. Finally he left and the package wore off. I snatched my staff up immediately. "Bye Luza, Take care!" Jasper meowed. I glanced at him and sped out. As we sped out I gasped. Jasper had grown to the size of a panther. "Yeah, I will explain later, I assume you have something you need to do." Jasper meowed.

"So, he found it." A woman said.

**This is my favorite chapter. Are you happy I finally made a longer chapter? Part of this is actually my dream. You can try to figure out which part was my dream if you want. Also, if you have ideas for this story I would appreciate it because I want this to be a longer story.**


End file.
